Luigi's Laborious Mansion
by Sliced Pickles
Summary: When E. Gadd loses his Lab to a Mansion, he must get the help of the one man who's great at sucking. But who could erect a Mansion that quickly?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The phone ringing startled Luigi so sharply he nearly dropped his spaghetti. Placing it upon his table, he went to go pick the landline up. "Hello?" He asked. "Luigi! I'm going to transport you to my location right now. Hold steady!" E. Gadd instructed. Luigi, knowing what was about to happen dropped the phone, but it was in vain. He was already Pixelated before it could even hit the ground and soon he was on his way to E. Gadd. A buzzing phone, a ghost dog, and a hot plate of spaghetti were left all alone in his house.

Once the process had ended, he found himself in a dark forest, alongside Professor Elvin Gadd who was holding a 3DS. "Ah, I'm glad the phone to 3DS Pixelation worked. I can't work through official channels anymore because apparently, it's **illegal** **to do**. Something about participants not being willing, but you are, right Luigi?" Luigi responded with "No." before pantomiming out his Pixelization, using the 3DS as a prop. Due to his poor speaking abilities, he heavily relied on charades to speak. "You're wondering how I keep on getting Pixelators on your devices?" E. Gadd guessed. "Yes." Responded Luigi. "Well, that's not important. What is, is why I brought you here. See, at the moment I have located to here, Sneaker Forest. I heard there was a high number of Sneakers, supposedly hostile. So, I wasted no time in building a lab here. Do you remember my lab back in the Dark Moon Valley?" "Oh yeah." "My new lab held a high resemblance to it, just much larger. Anyway, I noticed a lack of Sneakers here. I began to search around to see if they were concealing themselves somehow, as not even my radars could detect them. Today, I was inspecting some mushrooms, for educational purposes when this," He said, pointing at the 3DS, "started having its radars go crazy. I headed to the lab except it was now gone. There's now a large mansion sitting right upon it. A ghost mansion. That's why I brought you here." Luigi responded to this with a confused expression. "Well, you're the resident ghostbuster, are you not?" He answered by making a sucking sound and holding an invisible vacuum. "Ah yes the Poltergust. I believe that the ghosts merely built the mansion around the lab, so right at the heart of it is my lab. If you can make it there, you will surely find my latest ghost stopping devices, including the Poltergust 10000, the model that sucks the most!" He shouted, taking on a dramatic pose. Luigi merely scratched his head on this. E. Gadd dropped the stance and began to press buttons on the 3DS. "To reach it, you'll need some devices of mine. They certainly pale in comparison, but they should be sufficient for now. Now step back." Luigi quickly moved back, and for good reason. The Poltergust 5000 was pixelated in from the 3DS right on to where Luigi once stood. "I'm certain you recognize this. Now put it on quickly." He grabbed the 5000 and began to strap it on to his back. "Here's how we're going to handle this. I'll work with you through my lab at the Dark Moon Valley. Once you reach the lab in the mansion, you'll be able to transport me with the 3DS. Speaking of which, you'll be taking it with you. The 3DS or the Third Dual Scream is very similar to the DS or Dual Scream, but it has a few upgrades. This one still has a smart map system, key tracking, video calls, et cetera. It also now has a built in Pixelator, the camera will now display all images in 3D, the scanning feature is back from the Gameboy Horror and it has advance radar technology that can detect ghosts. The radars can be fine tuned to detect specific ghosts, or their sensitivity can be lowered. You'll probably want to do that. Oh, and it's called the Third Dual Scream because it's the third model. Don't ask about the second model though." E. Gadd then outstretched his arm, offering Luigi the 3DS. Before he accepted, he first made several scary faces. "Oh yes the ghosts. I have a strong suspicion there aren't any Sneakers in there." He relaxed a little at this, wiping sweat off his brow. "No, I believe there are much worst ghosts in there. Remember the portrait ghosts? Well, based upon on how the radars were acting, there appears to be over 50 separate ghosts in there of that power." Luigi began to bite his nails, even though he had gloves on. "Also, we don't know how many ghosts of that level the 5000 can carry. Probably at least 7 considering that was the limit of the first model, but it should be greater. Anyway, Pixelate me to the Dark Moon Valley lab now. My feet are getting quite sore. The mansion is **dead** ahead." E. Gadd chuckled at this while Luigi was still very frightened. He then pressed the 3DS into his hands forcing him to take it. "It's very easy. Just select Pixelation, then Dark Moon Valley, and finally lab. Don't be scared Luigi. You are excellent at sucking." As E. Gadd said this, Luigi began to fiddle with the 3DS. He noted the several small bulbs to the left of the bottom screen that were very similar to the Boo Radar. Grabbing the stylus, he did as E. Gadd instructed, aiming the camera at him. The process was over in 10 seconds and Luigi was now alone in the forest. He placed the 3DS away and pulled out the flashlight, using it to illuminate his path.

 **I'm extremely excited to be finally releasing this. I've always been interested in some type of Luigi's Mansion story that heavily features portrait ghosts, but I could never find a complete one. I'm hoping to remedy that by making my own. I hope you will enjoy/have enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Luigi continued through the dark forest only accompanied by his footsteps. The experience vaguely reminded him of his first paranormal encounter, though that time there were at least crows in the woods and he didn't know what he was getting himself into. This time he fully did and was armed for it, but he was somehow scared the most he had ever been. Then, he entered a clearing and he was shocked. The clearing was large, far bigger than the clearing for his first mansion and with a far larger mansion to boot. It was probably 2 times as large as his first one, with at least 8 floors excluding the roof visible. The mansion was decorated in a similarly Victorian style. There was a large front courtyard, walled off with two fountains inside. There was a garden that ran along the inner walls of the courtyard. There was also a fairly large porch in front of the doorway. The doorway was an arched double door design. The front wall had 4 windows on each floor, with only 2 on the first. The windows were nearly identical to the ones on his first mansion, though on a larger scale. The wall, along with the other 3 was made out of a dark wood, like mostly everything else. The wood held a near identical colour to that of Luigi's first mansion. The other walls were similar, though they had 6 windows instead, and no doors. They also were significantly larger. Luigi was unable to see the back, but he could see the roof. It was extremely similar to the other mansions roof, but it held five chimneys, along with seemingly a spiked railing. The moon was barely visible above the mansion. Luigi felt extremely odd due to how familiar it looked, but he pressed on. The gate to the courtyard was open, and there was a stone path that lead straight to the porch. Luigi walked down the path, shining his light around. The fountains were not on, the flowers looked ghastly, yet it was all well maintained. He went up the small set of stairs, them creaking as he did. This ended with him right in front of the doorway. The full door had a circle on it, which was half a circle on each door. Luigi reached out with his hand, trembling with fear. He grasped the door knob and turned it. Pushing and pulling both had no effect on the door, leading Luigi to reach the conclusion that the door was locked. He went to both windows to try and see inside, but it was no use. The interior was so dark that nothing could be seen. A look around the courtyard presented no key. He looked inside the fountains and flowers, yet neither had it. Luigi's pants started to rumble, and a jingle played. He jumped at this, before remembering that he had the 3DS. He pulled it out and answered the call. "Luigi, have you accidentally turned off the radars?" "No." "I don't know about that. No signal is currently coming from them." Luigi began to act out a lack of ghosts at this. "Check your settings, posthaste!" E. Gadd instructed him. Luigi pulled out his stylus and quickly tapped settings. The radars had in fact been off, so he reactivated them and returned to the call. "Maybe there is no paranormal presence." A second after he said this, the radars kicked in, all flashing red and blaring beeps. Luigi nearly dropped the 3DS from them. "Ah there we are. Now go adjust the sensitivity on them." He once more went to settings, lowering the sensitivity and going back to the call again. The sirens subsided, with only one flashing red still, the others only a solid green. "One's still beeping? Well, I suppose I should tell you what each one means. Top is standard ghosts, middle is portrait ghosts, and the bottom is Boos. The disconnected one is for money." With this new information, Luigi knew exactly what was around and started to shiver. "Krss*krss* Lu-g- I'm -osi—m- -i-n-l. G—d l-c-! krss*krss*" The 3DS then went blank, sending Luigi back to the home menu. He quickly put it away, and pulled out his flashlight, scanning his surrounding. Then the gates closed, and two ghostly gates appeared, one over the door and the other over the gate. In the middle of the courtyard appeared a ghost. He had a green spectral body, his lower half ending in a wisp. He wore gardening equipment, a green apron full of tools draped on him. He had black hair, yellow eyes, a nose that looked similar to a leaf, and had a crooked smile. In his apron was a golden key. Luigi immediately ducked behind the nearest fountain, turning off his flashlight. He payed Luigi no mind, instead tending to the flowers. Luigi tried to steady his breathing, remembering a trait to portrait ghosts. He took out the 3DS, activating the camera. It did in fact display in 3D along with a heart on the ghost right where it should be. He centered it, before scanning. The display read as follows: _Ah, I love my flowers. They make me so at peace._ With this newfound knowledge, Luigi put away the 3DS and began to charge the Strobulb. Once he fully charged it, he released it, aimed right at the gardener. This didn't faze him at all. An idea then came to him. He began to chare up the Strobulb, moving towards the flowers. Once it was armed, he pulled out a flower. The ghost was shocked by this, turning towards him, his face full of surprise. Luigi wasted no time in flashing him and this time he was stunned. He began to suck up the ghost who tried to fight back, pulling Luigi around in figure eights around the fountain. He even attempted to throw some tools at him, but it was in vain. Luigi just jumped over them, jumping even over a small part of the fountain. After 30 seconds of continuous sucking, the ghoul fell to the vacuum. The gates disappeared with his capture, the gateway opening. He left behind a single key. Luigi picked it up, before receiving a call. He answered it immediately. "Ah, so you caught your first portrait ghost?" With the mention of the word ghost, Luigi began to shake. "What's going on Luigi? Well, I'll try my best to find some further information on it. For now, go use that key!" The call ended, and Luigi placed it back. Now composed, he jogged to the door and put in the key, turning it. With a click, Luigi pulled out the key and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The inside of the mansion was splendorous. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, though it was unlit. Four couches were in the room, two on either set of the door, with one being on the same wall as the door, the other on the wall beside it. In between the couches was a small table with a lamp. There were spiral staircases in the two other corners, and they led to two other floors. The ground held nothing else except for a garish carpet and a toad. The walls and ceiling both had a tacky tan wallpaper, and everything else was wood. The next two floors Luigi couldn't see as there was the ceiling between him and them. Luigi decided to walk closer to the toad, flashing his light upon him. The toad was like most toads in these scenarios: crying and was hiding underneath the left stairs. "Hello?" Luigi shakily said to the toad once he was near. "Luigi!" The toad shrieked in a normal toad voice, "It's terrible. This ghostly mansion just showed up and now you're trying to get rid of it!" The toads voice turned more demonic as he said the last few words. Another ghost gate appeared in front of the doors. He then lunged at Luigi, tripping and rolling past him due to his stubby legs. Luigi yelped and ran up the stairs, stopping before the second floor. The toad got up and ran towards the stairs. However due to his height, he couldn't get up without pulling his entire body up with his arms. This took very long and well this was ongoing, Luigi was trying to get out his 3DS. The toad screamed at him several times, making Luigi jump several times. He finally managed to get it out and scan the toad as he was getting up the second step. The scan nearly crashed the 3DS. It read: _HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HE-_. Luigi closed the 3DS before it could fully show it all. He pocketed it and then came to an idea. He decided to suck the toad. Going down the steps, he stopped on the fourth and started to suck him. His head, like most toads got stuck on the end of the nozzle. He squirmed and screamed at Luigi, but Luigi popped him off against a wall before he could complete his assault. Once he hit the wall, the toad fell to the ground and a ghost popped out. The ghost was familiar but strange. It was a possessor ghost, who had 6 horns that were all lightning bolt shaped. However, this one had a ghostly open red robe around him. Luigi wasted no time in running down the stairs and flashing him. He sucked him with the same skill as he had with the gardener. This time Luigi managed to get stuck behind a staircase and was able to easily drain him. Though his nose was squished. Once the possessor was captured, the gate dissipated, and the chandelier was lit. A ringtone then played, and Luigi answered E. Gadd's call. "Luigi, excellent job. You just caught the daddy of all possessors. I believe his name was Nokes. Supposedly he had control of some people who could "possess" others and make them do what they wanted. When he died, so did his people and they all became the ghosts we now know as possessors. I suppose people stay the same in life and death. I've been meaning to find that ghost for a while. And now you've caught both ghosts in one cycle. You really have improved, eh?" Luigi then made a scissor motion with his hand. "Oh yes, the gardener. Let me send the info about him and Nokes and then I'll tell you about him. Feel free to sit, this'll take a while."


End file.
